Steel Deku
by BlackMugetsuUBW03
Summary: Cuando le dijeron que nunca tendría un Quirk, sus sueños se desmoronaron, pero la aparición de cierto Faker probablemente le de nuevas esperanzas. En pocas palabras: Deku con poderes de Shirou Emiya.


**Hola! Vengo con otro Crossover, tuve esta idea hace un tiempo, pero no la prescribe por distintas razones, este capitulo es un prototipo, por lo que seguiré la historia en base a la acceptation que reciba**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku no sabía qué hacer.

Su mente estaba bloqueada, lo único en lo que su mente se enfocaba era al hombre enmascarado que sostenía a su madre mientras tenía una pistola apuntando a su sien.

"¡Que nadie se mueva!" El hombre con el arma gritó, tenía los ojos dilatados y las manos temblorosas, pero aun sosteniendo con fuerza a su rehén, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Sus ojos se movían erráticamente, escaneando a cada persona presente en la estación del tren en la que se encontraban.

Hace un par de horas, él y su madre habían ido al hospital, ya que Izuku no mostraba señales de manifestar un Quirk, incluso a los cinco años, cuando todos sus compañeros de la escuela ya habían manifestado uno. En especial Kacchan, que tenía un Quirk que le permitía crear explosiones a partir de su sudor. Era un Quirk genial a los ojos de Izuku, un Quirk que estaría fácilmente en entre los mejores si Kacchan se convertía en un héroe profesional.

Al final, resultó que Izuku nunca desarrollaría un Quirk, debido a que tenía una articulación sobrante en el dedo meñique del pie. Una señal de que él no era parte de los humanos 'evolucionados' que no tenían dicha articulación, porque no era necesaria.

Esto resultó en un Izuku saliendo del hospital junto con su madre, con el alma y sus sueños de ser un héroe hechos pedazos.

Un hecho que se remarcó en este momento. Con un loco apuntando a su madre en la cabeza, incapaz de hacer nada, sintiéndose increíblemente impotente. Débil.

Un Deku.

"¿ _Cómo podre ser un héroe? ¿Cómo podré salvar a todos, ser como All Might, si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi madre?"_

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil, y tampoco había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, no sintió tanta desesperación cuando el doctor le dijo que nunca tendría un Quirk, nunca sintió tanto miedo cuando Kacchan lo intimidaba.

Un grito histérico del hombre sacó a Izuku de sus pensamientos y lo hizo volver a la realidad. El hombre seguía gritando a la multitud que se queden quietos, asi como a los policías, que no podían hacer nada más que mirar, temiendo que el hombre recurra a medidas más extremas.

"¿Dónde están los héroes?" Se escuchó un susurro en la multitud, seguido de otros susurros, que poco a poco se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que el tipo los silenció a todos con otro grito.

" _Tienen razón, ¿dónde están los héroes?"_ Izuku pensó frenéticamente en su cabeza, mirando hacia sus costados, aferrándose a la última cuerda de esperanza.

La policía aprovechó este momento de distracción que se generó cuando el hombre se puso a gritar, para acercarse lentamente, hasta que uno arrastro demasiado el pie, terminando en un chirrido producido por la fricción entre el suelo de goma y el piso pulido.

Al parecer, el hombre se cansó de que nadie siguiera sus órdenes y decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. En ese momento todo se volvió más lento para Izuku.

Miró a su madre. Que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Una sonrisa triste, junto con una mirada suave. Transmitía un claro mensaje.

" _Lo siento, no te culpes."_

Izuku empezó a llorar, y cerró los ojos para no ver. Su madre era la última familia que le quedaba, su padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando Izuku tenía dos años, y su madre no tenía parientes vivos.

Tardó cinco segundos en darse cuenta de que nunca escuchó el sonido distintivo de un arma.

Abrió un poco los ojos temerosamente, lo que vio hizo que los abriera completamente y levantara las cejas.

Todo estaba congelado, desde la mirada triste de su madre, hasta la expresión de pura locura del asaltante. El color se había escurrido del mundo, quedando en escalas de negro y gris.

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_

Intentó ingenuamente aprovechar que el tiempo estaba congelado para intentar liberar a su madre, pero no importaba cuanta fuerza pusiera, nada se movía, ni siquiera la ropa, que quedaba tan rígida como láminas de acero.

"No funcionará."

Se giró tan rápido que casi se rompió el cuello. Allí, materializándose como un fantasma había un hombre joven, más joven que su madre, con el pelo rojo, una armadura ceñida al cuerpo negra con líneas plateadas, junto con pantalones negros de cuero con correas y botas negras de combate.

Él se acercaba a Izuku con una mirada neutra, aunque se suavizó cuando vio que Izuku estaba temblando.

Se arrodilló sobre una rodilla, para estar a su altura, y le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

"Hola."

Izuku aun lo miraba, sin saber cómo responder.

El hombre suspiró, mientras pensaba en una forma de llegar al niño.

"…Bueno, comencemos con algo simple, mi nombre es Shirou."

El joven se presentó con una sonrisa amable.

Izuku al fin recordó la forma de usar la lengua

"A-ah, m-mi nombre es Izuku, M-Midoriya Izuku."

"Un gusto conocerte, Izuku-kun, ¿está bien si te llamo de esa manera?"

Izuku asintió. Mirando de reojo a donde estaba su madre, aún retenida por el hombre.

Shirou noto esto, y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No te preocupes por tu madre, mientras estemos así, no le pasará nada."

Notó que los hombros de Izuku se relajaban, y suspiró aliviado.

"Ven, siéntate, hablemos un momento."

Shirou se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba parado, con las piernas cruzadas, mientas palmeaba el suelo frente a él.

Izuku aceptó sentarse, aunque un poco cauteloso.

Shirou hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo.

"Adelante, puedes preguntarme lo que necesites."

"B-Bueno, ¿Quién eres?"

Shirou pensó por un momento una forma de explicar quién era a un niño de cinco años quien no sabía ni usar una computadora por su cuenta.

Bueno, Tohsaka ya tenía diecisiete y aun no sabía grabar un programa con un reproductor Blu-Ray.

"Bueno… puedes pensar en mi como una representación de tu poder…"

Ahora tenía toda la atención de Izuku, si es que no la tenía antes.

"P-Pero! ¡El doctor dijo! Dijo que era imposible que desarrolle un Quirk." Su voz bajó varios tonos desde que comenzó, terminando con un murmullo triste mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"¿Quién dijo que era un Quirk?"

Izuku levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

"Puedes verlo de esta manera, los Quirks manifestaciones físicas, ¿verdad? Como los emisores o de mutación. Pero en cambio, el poder del que te estoy hablando se manifiesta en tu alma."

El levanto el brazo, para que Izuku lo mirara, y contemplo absorto como aparecían lo que parecían se circuitos de color cian a lo largo de su antebrazo.

"Estos son circuitos mágicos, puedes generar prana a partir de ellos, y hacer varias cosas con ella. Aunque yo solo puedo hacer unas pocas." Terminó con una risa.

"¿Y yo puedo usarlos?"

La pregunta de Izuku estaba tan llena de esperanza que unas simples palabras mal usadas serían suficientes para quebrarlo.

"Bueno… sí y no."

"¿Si y no? ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Serás capaz de usarlos, quizá mejor que yo, pero aún están bloqueados, y al desbloquearlos sentirás un inmenso dolor y quedarás inconsciente."

"Ugh"

"Pero deberás hacerlo, si quieres salvar a tu madre. Desbloquearé tus circuitos y yo me encargaré de controlar el prana, usaré un hechizo llamador Refuerzo, tú controlarás el cuerpo y desarmarás al tipo ese. Deberás hacerlo rápido, intentaré guiarte para que no te golpee en caso de que reaccione."

Shirou estaba pensando en varios planes de cómo salvar a la madre de Izuku que no se dio cuenta de que Izuku estaba temblando ligeramente.

"¿Pero y si no logro hacerlo? Matará a mi madre, probablemente me mate también a mi…"

Izuku se abrazó a si mismo mirando al suelo.

"…Tengo miedo."

En ese momento Shirou recordó que estaba hablando con un niño.

Su mirada se suavizó al verlo.

"Sabes…cuando era más joven, me encantaba ver anime con mi hermana, yo era más de Shonen, mientras ella le encantaba ver chicas mágicas. Un día era mi turno de elegir que veríamos, yo por supuesto elegí un Shonen, el protagonista recibió un consejo de un espíritu, **'Sacúdete el miedo, mira hacia delante, avanza, nunca te detengas, huyes y morirás, duda y morirás.'** Esa frase me inspiró a seguir adelante, en ese momento tenía muchas dudas, si debía pelear o si simplemente debía apartarme a un lado y abandonar. Creo que sabrás cual elegí."

Terminó con una sonrisa, mientras Izuku lo miraba con cascadas en los ojos, pero en su rostro había una emoción diferente.

Era determinación.

Shirou dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Esa era la expresión que quería ver. Ahora ven, hablemos del plan."

Izuku asintió con entusiasmo.


End file.
